57B: Aniquila al Rebelde!
by White Gargoyle
Summary: Esta historia toma lugar tras el capítulo 56 del manga y supone una alternativa a los acontecimientos que están por venir, ¿podrá Tatsumi sobreponerse al dolor y hacer frente a pruebas aún mayores o será consumido por un inexorable destino?


**DISCLAIMER:** El universo de Akame ga Kill! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a los autores Takahiro y Tetsuya Tashiro.

**57B: Aniquila al Rebelde!**

Determinado a luchar por Mine y sus propios ideales Tatsumi continuó entrenando, conforme pasaban los días los efectos de la transformación de Incursio en su última batalla se hicieron notar: Mayor fuerza, velocidad y sentidos agudizados sin la necesidad de liberar la armadura, parte de la Teigu se había unido permanentemente a su portador, sin embargo, estas aptitudes no fueron las únicas consecuencias de esta unión, poco a poco una insaciable sed de sangre y un profundo deseo de consumir al enemigo que le permitiera evolucionar se apoderaban de Tatsumi. El temple del guerrero se deterioraba tras cada jornada dando pie a un ser irascible en el que apenas se podía reconocer a sí mismo; situaciones cotidianas desataban su furia y contemplar el estado de su amada solo acrecentaba su tormenta interior. Cuando la situación se volvió intolerable y ni la soledad le ofrecía una tregua lo decidió, regresaría en solitario a la capital para dar caza al objetivo de su obsesión, el enemigo más poderoso que alguna vez enfrentó: Esdeath.

Arribar a la capital no fue difícil, las escasas fuerzas imperiales que aún la defendían estaban desmoralizadas por la pérdida del gran general y eran asediadas por el ejército rebelde desde todas direcciones. La plaza principal fue el lugar encuentro para Tatsumi y Esdeath, no hubo un intercambio de palabras entre los adversarios, solo un cruce de miradas basto para comenzar la danza de espadas; el primer movimiento de Tatsumi fue liberar a Incursio, esperaba acabar la batalla rápidamente evitando ser devorado por el uso prolongado de su Teigu; Esdeath, por su parte, no cometería el mismo error, no podía permitir que sus sentimientos interfirieran nuevamente, no deseaba insultar al guerrero que amaba: Esta vez lucharía con todas sus fuerzas.

El campo de batalla fue cubierto de frías estacas que se erguían desafiantes por sobre los edificios de la ciudad, la reina de hielo las utilizó como plataforma para lanzarse sobre su presa, su primera estocada fue recibida por Neuntote, el mango de la lanza busco las costillas de la atacante quien con una pirueta le esquivo y puso distancia. Los contendores viajaban entre la defensa y ataque, las agujas de hielo se esmeraban por empalar al rebelde, pero tras cada intercambio la ferocidad de Tatsumi aumentaba mientras que la precisión de su lanza se perdía: Minuto a minuto el guerrero se degeneraba en una bestia.

La más fuerte del imperio contempló como su oponente se desprendía de su arma, no era una finta como en su último encuentro, ahora parecía estorbarle, se bastaría de sus garras para continuar la lucha. Lo improbable se hacía realidad, Esdeath comenzaba a ceder terreno ante la tenacidad del atacante; tras una embestida directa que pensó evadida, el Yelmo de Incursio se desfiguró en unas fauces monstruosas que alcanzaron su hombro derecho, fue obligada recurrir a su carta de triunfo, Mahapadma, congeló el propio tiempo para evitar q su brazo fuera arrancado entre los colmillos de la criatura.

La general logró zafarse de la mordida, profundamente herida solo pudo mantener el as de su Teigu hasta alejarse unos metros; no tendría como enfrentar otro ataque de esa naturaleza, debía eliminar de un golpe lo que de su amado restaba en la armadura. En lugar de un nuevo ataque por parte de la aberración fue la oportunidad quien se presentó ante Esdeath, pese a que Tatsumi ya no se encontraba bajo los efectos de Mahapadma, estaba inmóvil, parecía saborear la sangre de su víctima, era el momento del todo o nada; la reina de hielo gano altura elevándose sobre un pilar y en pleno vuelo invocó un iceberg gigantesco con el que sepultar a la aberración. La violencia del impacto remeció la ciudad hasta sus cimientos, una mezcla de polvo y granizo dominaba el campo de batalla reduciendo la visión, el denso aire se despejo revelando el desenlace: Tatsumi recibió de lleno el ataque, Incursio fue severamente dañada dejando ver a su ensangrentado portador que dificultosamente respiraba, solo un estoque bastaría para poner fin al duelo, sin embargo, fue la voz del Primer Ministro la que detuvo la mano ejecutora.

\- ¡No te atrevas a dañar al nuevo campeón del imperio!

Termino esta frase con su tradicional sonrisa; a sabiendas de que Esdeath solo obedecía su autoridad por interés debía agregar algo más a sus palabras para evitar que el agónico rebelde fuera aniquilado.

\- ¡Felicidades general! Te has hecho de un nuevo subordinado, el juguete que tanto deseabas por fin está en tus manos.

Seguro de haber captado la atención de Esdeath prosiguió con su discurso:

\- ¿No te sorprende que el muchacho no evitara ese último ataque? Tu victoria se decidió en el momento en que fuiste mordida.

Mucho antes de que bebieras el Extracto del demonio, pedí que la Teigu fuera investigada, ante su peligrosidad se le encargó al Dr. Stylish una manera de someter a su usuario a los designios del imperio para evitar cualquier amenaza.

Para tu tranquilidad fracasamos (dijo entre carcajadas), pero obtuvimos interesante subproducto en la investigación: Un poderoso veneno, me tome la libertad de usarlo en las púas que envolvieron la empuñadura de Incursio; sus primeros efectos ponen a la víctima entre la vida y la muerte, de sobrevivir su mente es destruida poco a poco, como pasó con tantos que intentaron dominar tu Teigu, cuando el rebelde probó tu sangre este efecto se disparó, le atacaste sin piedad mientras su mente era desgarrada.

La risa de Esdeath interrumpió el monólogo del Emperador, orgullosa replicó:

\- Subestimas a Tatsumi si crees que un veneno es suficiente para acabarle, recuerda que es el hombre que elegí.

\- Cuento con su fortaleza – Respondió el Primer Ministro – No prestaste suficiente atención a mis palabras, el objetivo de la investigación era el control ¿no? Pues bien, si no pierde la razón al menos ya no será dueño de su voluntad, tampoco hará la mía, pero no podrá escapar de la tuya.

General, el Imperio cuenta con tu lealtad, y por tanto, con la de tu nuevo subordinado ¡Felicidades!


End file.
